The invention relates to a hand-held power tool with a rotary driven tool, in particular a planer or a circular saw, in which, on switching off the drive, which can be switched on and off by a switch activator or trigger, a brake element, which is ineffective when the drive is switched on, is brought into braking engagement with a brake part which is rotatingly driven by the drive.
In a known hand-held power tool of this type (EP-A-0 042 918), inter alia, a brake band is provided for rapidly braking the rotating tool which brake band, when the power supply is interrupted, is pulled by spring action into engagement with a pulley surrounded by the brake band and thus causes a braking action. The brake band is coupled with an electromagnet such that the excitation of the latter releases the brake band from its engagement with the pulley by means of pivoting flaps.
This known construction, therefore, in addition to the drive motor for the electric power tool and the circuit arrangement co-operating therewith, requires an electromagnet by means of which the brake band is released from braking engagement with a pulley. Not only are the production costs increased thereby, but in addition, the electromagnet also takes up a relatively large amount of space so that the total dimensions of the hand-held power tool are relatively large.